


Content

by Hijita



Series: Ace and Sabo need more happiness in their life [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijita/pseuds/Hijita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't do anything when your friend feels down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> unbated sorry.

It was dark when Sabo woke up. He didn’t open his eyes, searching with his hand for Ace to cuddle him but he could only touch the cold, empty place where Ace should have been lying. Sabo rubbed his eyes while yawning, getting up from the bed wrapping himself in his blanket, searching for Ace.

He didn’t need to go far. Ace was sitting on the couch, his head was resting in his hands as he was leaning forward. He was gripping his hair like he wanted to tear it out.

“Hey.”

Sabo waited for some reaction but Ace stayed in the same position, not moving even a bit. He heard him sighing but Ace didn’t look like he would talk. Seeing him like this, made him worry more than usual knowing he would had to go back to the Revolutionaries tomorrow.  The last thing he wanted was to leave Ace like this. 

“Hey.”

Sabo walked over to him, sitting down, covering Ace’s back with his blanket he brought with him. Ace sighed as he leaned on him and Sabo couldn’t stop himself, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Ace’s body was warm as always even if he looked like he hasn’t slept in the past days. 

“You have to get up early tomorrow, you should be go back to sleep,” Ace whispered, wanting to pull away but Sabo held him tight and didn’t let him. He wouldn’t leave him alone when he needed him more.  “Sabo.”

His eyes flickered to Ace’s face but he couldn’t see anything except the tiredness.

“I want to be with you before I go back to the Revolutionary.”

Ace sighed lying down on his lap, facing with Sabo’s stomach. Sabo wasn’t stranger to see Ace in this state and it warmed him inside knowing Ace wanted to be with him even when he looked vulnerable. He started petting his hair, maybe Ace will fall asleep again.  

He gazed at Ace who was staring blankly at nothing and Sabo didn’t need to guess what he was thinking about.

“What did you dream about?”

Ace only groaned and he was far from answering while he was trying to hide his face from him. Sabo’s lips quirked up, seeing Ace turning around on his lap. He tugged lightly at Ace’s hair for answers but he swatted his hand away.

“Come on, Ace, talk to me.”

“It was just a stupid dream, Sabo. It’s okay now.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m better than you.”

“In your dreams.”

Ace glared at him half-heartedly from his lap but didn’t say another word instead he interlocked his fingers with Sabo’s, gently squeezing his hand. Ace didn’t look upset at first but his body stiffened under his touch as Sabo continued petting his hair.

Ace let out a shaky sigh.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” he mumbled as got up from his lap, getting tangled in the blanket Sabo covered him with. Sabo chuckled as Ace tried to get out of the blanket but he gave up and leaned on Sabo’s shoulder. “I’m really glad you are alive.”

His voice broke on the last word as he gripped Sabo’s hand tightly.

“I won’t die Ace, I promise.” _Not before you’re happy._

Sitting on the old couch with Ace in his arms, it didn’t matter how illogical his promise was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me if you liked it.


End file.
